


If we have each other

by InTheEnd07



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 盾冬 並沒有分離 情人節賀文
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	If we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> 僅以此文送給好友默樺
> 
> BGM推薦：Alec Benjamin _ If We Have Each Other

「你說，死後的世界該是什麼樣子的？」

望著滿是星辰的天空，兩人躺在草地上享受吹來的微風，捲著隔壁人的頭髮，Bucky像是玩上癮了不斷的捲起然後再放開。

身上蓋著Bucky外套的Steve聳了聳肩，側過頭和Bucky對視。

「我不知道那是什麼樣的。」他認真的看著Bucky，眼神十分專注「但是我想，Sarah的身體應該會好起來。」

「而你也會繼續陪伴在我身旁。」

Steve一字一句的緩慢說著，他仔細的觀察Bucky的表情，但是黑暗的夜色模糊了他的視線。Bucky停下把玩他頭髮的動作，揉了幾下Steve的頭頂。

「那是當然的，」Bucky的笑聲爽朗，他還拍了自己的胸脯向Steve掛保證「我會陪著小Stevie直到時間盡頭，我可要好好的守著那傻小子呢！」

語罷，Bucky坐起身子手掌撐地從地上站了起來，他往旁邊站了一點，拍了幾下屁股把褲子後頭的草絲弄掉，接著他伸出手拉起還坐在地上看他發愣的Steve。

「怎麼？你感覺神都沒了。」Bucky手搭上Steve的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的調戲Steve「我知道我長的超好看、超帥的，你可不要被帥氣的我迷住啦！」

Steve輕聲哼笑了下。

「那要是被迷住了該怎麼辦？」

「呦！你也開始會回嘴啦？」Bucky拍了下Steve的後背，臉上欣慰的表情就像是看到兒子開竅的老父親「那也不怎麼樣，反正我們會一直待在一起的，被迷住就被迷住。」

嘴角輕扯，Steve抓好身上的外套加快腳步好跟上Bucky的步伐。

「明天我媽要做蘋果派，到時候我給你送一點過去。」

把Steve送回住處，Bucky站在他的門口和他低聲的叮囑，接過Steve手上的外套。

「晚安啦小Stevie！」Bucky抱了下Steve「別再熬夜畫畫，你身體要緊知道嗎？」

Steve回抱了他。

「知道了Bucky老媽。」

「呦呵，長大了翅膀硬啦？」

Bucky揉了幾下Steve的頭髮，把Steve在回程的路上整理好的髮型又弄亂了。

打鬧幾下後Bucky就把Steve推進屋裡，在把門帶上之前還調皮的對Steve做了個鬼臉。

「你可不要太想我然後睡不著哦！」

丟下這句後Bucky把門關上了，屋裡的Steve笑了，他摸著自己被Bucky揉亂的頭髮，笑的像是戀愛中的少女。

-

「你猜，戰爭結束後的布魯克林該是怎麼樣的？」

摘下頭上滿是灰塵的軍帽，Bucky拍著自己的手臂試圖把上面的沙土撣落，他抬起頭望著趴在自己身旁的Steve。

如今的Steve再也不是當時瘦小的男孩了，Bucky看著他健壯的樣子驕傲的想，但就算是這樣他還是自己心中需要被保護的男孩。他的後背可是我罩的，他還記得自己前天對突擊隊的其他成員說的話，被拍著肩膀的Steve也跟著其他成員一起笑著

「應該不會和我們小時候一樣。」

Steve伸手抓住Bucky的手，上面的繭因為長期的戰爭越來越厚，他的手指輕摁Bucky的手掌肉以為這樣就能幫他舒緩。

Bucky被他摁的有點癢，他忍不住低笑。

「但是我想日子會更好的。」

「我想也是。」

握住了Steve的手指，Bucky把他的手拉起貼在自己的臉頰上，輕蹭幾下後含住了Steve的指尖。

「不知道Rebeca嫁人的模樣是怎麼樣的。」他小聲的說著「希望戰後的撫恤金能足以辦一場她從小時候就期待的夢幻婚禮。」

「希望我們都能活到那時候。」

略微乾燥的唇瓣貼上額頭，Steve抱著Bucky。

「會的，我們會一起走向未來。」

帶繭的手指揩去Bucky臉側沾到的污漬，Steve像是想起什麼，他眨了眨眼睛望向Bucky。

「怎麼了？」Bucky問。

「或許我們咆哮突擊隊的所有人都能給她當伴郎呢？」

Bucky看了下Steve的表情，確認這並不是開玩笑。

「你認真的？那伴娘要去哪裡找？伴娘人數不可能找這麼多吧？」

「不夠也沒關係，多出來的伴郎就湊一起站著也沒什麼問題。」

Bucky噗哧的笑了。

「然後這樣我們就可以站在一起了？Stevie你可算的一手好算盤。」

被看穿計謀的Steve臉色微紅輕嗯了一下，承認他內心的確別有企圖。

「好吧那就這麼決定了。」Bucky故作嚴肅的沉聲答應，下一秒卻又馬上換成調皮的樣子「這樣除了Rebeca和她未來的丈夫，同時結婚的還有Steve跟Bucky。」

看著Bucky興奮的想婚禮細節的樣子，Steve微微的笑了。

-

戰爭結束之後兩人一起回到布魯克林，又一起加入Peggy組建的神盾局，Steve還在裡面的實驗室碰見了老夥計霍華德，他身後跟著退役的突擊隊成員。

「隊長。」

Howard故意比了一個不是那麼標準的敬禮手勢，面向他的Steve還有他身後的隊員們全都笑了出聲。

「容我向你介紹剛打造好的金屬手臂。」

勾了勾手指後面的人就把拖車上的箱子搬上桌，Howard摁了幾下密碼解開後把蓋子掀開，滿是得意的望向Steve。

「汎合金做成的。裝上去之後就跟普通手臂差不了多少，出任務的時候近戰的攻擊力也能增加！我想Brans中士應該會很喜歡。」

Steve正要開口說話的時候門口突然傳來一陣敲門聲。

「請進。」

Bucky把門微微的打開，在看見來人是Bucky之後某個突擊隊的成員跑去把門打開。

「謝啦！」Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，接著走向Howard和Steve中間「聽Peggy說你們在找我？哦這東西挺帥的。」

「這是Howard做的。」Steve解釋「我想你應該不會一直想待在室內處理文件，而且這傢伙自稱自己是史上最厲害的人，要是不給他機會證明自己那實在太可惜了。」

Steve暗中的虧了Howard一把，Howard朝他翻了個大白眼。

「快點！戴上去試一試。要是不好我晚一點再改，我還有跟Maria的約會要去呢！」

他催促愣住的Bucky，Steve幫忙把金屬手臂從盒裡拿出。

調了許久終於安上金屬手臂，Bucky動了動左手指尖讚歎了一聲。

「好強。」

「那可是，也不想想我是誰。」

就在Howard想要和Bucky碰拳的下一秒，Bucky轉過身就抱住了Steve。

「真的很想念雙手緊緊抱住你的感覺。」

「會不舒服嗎？」

「不會。」

「那就好。」

Steve牽起Bucky的左手，兩個人十指緊扣額頭輕靠對方。

「我也好想念和你牽手的感覺。」

旁邊站著的Howard無奈的揮了揮手，帶著身後的成員離開實驗室，給兩個人留一個單獨的空間。

在要關上門離開的時候Howard忍不住的吐了一句。

「看看！美國隊長帶頭搞辦公室戀愛，這真的對嗎？我好想Maria，我要跟Peggy要求職業傷害賠償金。」

-

Steve握著Bucky的右手，他左手無名指上的銀戒閃爍，Bucky的鐵手溫柔的摩挲Steve略帶皺紋的面容，無名指同樣也有一隻銀戒閃耀。

躺在病床上的Bucky白髮蒼蒼，皺紋雖然比Steve多了那麼一些，但還是個非常帥氣的老頭。

「我先去幫你探路，這次換你看好我的後背了。」Bucky吃力的說完，他咳了幾下，又接著說「你說，Sarah會不會接受我呢？」

「會的，她會接受你的。」Steve努力的忍住不讓眼淚流出，努力的壓抑內心情緒，他低聲說「一定會接受你的，Sarah那麼喜歡你。」

Bucky眨了眨眼睛。

「Steve你再靠過來一點，我看不見你了。」

「我靠過來了，你看見我了嗎？」

Steve靠上Bucky的額頭，厚實的手掌溫柔的捧著Bucky的臉。

「嗯看見了。」Bucky啞著嗓子，他睜大眼睛試圖看清Steve的面容，但他的世界卻越來越黑暗「不要哭好嗎？答應我不要哭。」

「好。」

Steve緊緊的握著Bucky的手，顫抖的在他的額頭上留下一吻，最後把Bucky的雙手交叉放在胸前，抹去了眼角的淚水吸了吸鼻子，按下了病床旁的呼叫鈴。

護士和醫生很快的就趕到，死亡證明書也很快的就印了出來遞給Steve。

沒事的，沒事的Steve，他不斷的在心中告訴自己，Bucky只不過是陷入了一場深沉的睡眠，等自己也疲倦的時候就能和他在夢境的世界裡重逢。

Steve強撐著準備Bucky的喪禮，拒絕他人的協助堅持要自己規劃。

最後Bucky被安葬在Rebeca的身邊，喪禮快要結束的時候天空突然下起了大雨，Rebeca的孩子走到Steve的身旁替他撐傘，等泥土覆蓋住棺材後終於撐不住的Steve向後倒去。

在醫院裡搶救了幾小時後，Steve踏上了幫Bucky守著後背的道路，長眠在Bucky的身旁。

**Author's Note:**

> 欠債太久了導致前幾天開偷偷說某人一來留言盾冬我就知道是誰留的（好哦）。
> 
> 雖然如此但是欠的債目前並沒有要還的跡象，因為某人一直挖坑給我跳，一坑接著一坑，永無填平之日。
> 
> 不如就把口嗨當作已經寫完了，這樣就能有交待再加上腦中的想像，世界頓時變的更加美好。


End file.
